<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luke by Fandomoverfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373666">Luke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends'>Fandomoverfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a quick drabble about why JJ sticks with his dad through it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ didn't hate Luke. He loved him. He knew his father was an abusive, alcoholic, drug addict in fact JJ had watched this for years, been on the receiving end of it. </p><p>The thing was Luke was the parent who stayed as much as he claimed that JJ was an idiot and a waste of space. Luke stayed and to JJ whose mother left when he was too young to really remember her. The issue is that Lukes staying meant more to JJ than everything else he had ever done. It would have been easier for his father to abandon him he would have saved money, wouldn't have to deal with CPS almost constantly at their home snooping. </p><p>So yeah for all Luke's fault he stayed and JJ thinks that in his own way Luke loves him, and yeah it isn't enough to stop the drugs and the booze. </p><p>The thing is though it would be easier for JJ to hate his dad. But if he did he would be dead JJ's love for Luke is the only thing keeping him alive because if he didn't he would have ran away by age 7 before he met John B and pope and Kie. </p><p>The worst part for JJ is knowing that his father wasn't always like this and when Luke is sober, a very rare thing, he isn't abusive instead he is a doting father that would do anything for his child. JJ remembers when it was always like that. </p><p>He remembers being 5 and waiting for his father to get home to give him drawings of their family. He remembers when the whole family would go on outings to the cinema. And his father teaching him how to surf. </p><p>Now for many people this may sound like JJ is making excuses for his dad but that didn't change how he felt. JJ doesn't like his dad but he does love him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>